


【卓鹤】琉璃山

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】琉璃山

高天鹤打碎了今天的第三个玻璃杯后，才终于意识到自己的发情热达到了抑制剂无法控制的地步。他没空去收拾一地的碎片，挣扎着走向卧室，却跌坐在那张金属椅上。冰凉的材质让他浑身一颤，高天鹤本以为突如其来的凉意会让自己清醒一些，至少能让他不要在客厅就如此不堪——即使并没有什么人会看到他，但他还是觉得客厅不是解决自己情潮的好地方。

但是他的记忆就是这么他妈的精准，精准到他能够想起来两天之前的晚上他和仝卓在这张金属沙发上作爱。他甚至还能想起仝卓啃啮他锁骨的触感，他半推半就地摸着仝卓精健的胸肌，断断续续地说明天还有录制啊别留下印子，然而他的Alpha只是抬起眼看了看他，而后继续在他身上标记领地。他还记得他坐在仝卓怀抱里不由自主地浑身震颤，舌尖被仝卓含着，他扭着腰方便仝卓的性器进得更深以达到他的生殖腔。还说了什么，快要到临界点的时候好像还哽咽着说了什么我最近在危险期别留在里面，仝卓的表情瞬间像是耷拉耳朵的大型犬，最后还是高天鹤心疼，哄着用嘴给仝卓打了出来，虽然仝卓一直说着拒绝。

记忆力太好真的不是什么好事，有记这种事情的时间还不如去背诵主持流程少看两眼手卡。可是现在埋怨这个又有什么用，从高天鹤把颈后的屏蔽贴撕下开始满客厅就都是那股梅花的香气，其间还带着仝卓的薄荷味道，高天鹤敢打赌现在就算是一颗薄荷糖都能让他更加不堪——他已经湿成一片了，柔软的纯棉布料被浸透，他稍微一触碰都会听到粘稠的水声。只能在这张沙发上，或许还能通过回忆来稍微给自己慰藉，金属的管子被发情期Omega偏高的体温捂热，高天鹤闭上眼褪下下身的所有衣物，缓缓将手扶上自己已经颤颤巍巍站起的性器。

高天鹤甚少自渎，甚至可以说他是清冷的，就如同他腺体上萦绕的白梅冷香，和仝卓在一起后发情期都有仝卓在身边解决，那之前的发情热都也是靠抑制剂平稳度过，所以他经验甚少，只能凭着记忆上下撸动着。后穴开始分泌出液体，湿哒哒地润了穴口给Alpha的进入做准备。可是哪里有Alpha，高天鹤冷白的皮肤红了个透，不愿去理会后穴强烈的空虚感，只想着草草给自己打出来了事，却没想到Omega没法只靠前面来获得快感。前段吐出粘稠精液后高天鹤还是难受得要命，可是此时莫名的傲气让他不愿叫仝卓赶快回家，不愿让他看见自己囿于情欲的不堪，即使仝卓早已彻底标记高天鹤，但是高天鹤后颈腺体上那道疤还是横亘在他心上不能变淡消失。高天鹤不愿被看见这种样子，他宁愿在地毯上只靠自己和情欲挣扎。

弹惯了钢琴的修长手指犹豫地在穴口摩挲，淋了一手的水渍，高天鹤试探地探入一个指尖，柔软的穴肉立刻热情地迎了上来。他腰间一软坐不住沙发，只能半跪在地上，生涩地扩张着自己，猫一样伸长腰方便手指的进出。白梅的香气愈发浓烈，几乎要实体化蔓延整个房间，高天鹤被熏得眼角绯红，费力地捕捉被标记后的融合信息素中仝卓的味道聊以慰藉，只是他不想也不能去像其他Omega一样去用自己Alpha的衣物筑巢把自己埋在其中，用配偶的信息素将自己包裹，他知道那样做的后果他都不敢想象。所以他只能想象着此刻甬道内的手指属于仝卓，即使只是这样他都已经抑制不住自己带着哭腔的喘。

甬道内湿热且紧，高天鹤进入第三根手指时达到了一个小高潮，他从座椅上跌下来后靠在客厅的玻璃墙上，此时侧过头能看到自己不深清晰的倒影，眼里写满了欲望和淫靡。呼出的水汽模糊了自己的镜像，手机铃声不合时宜地响起，在这个微信普及电话很少使用的当下高天鹤居然还给仝卓设置了特殊的电话铃声，小提琴的前奏响起的一刹那高天鹤瞳孔蓦地一缩，穴内却又涌出一股爱液顺着指节向外流。他只好伸长了手臂去够，之后便顺着那个姿势抬着臀趴伏在厚厚地毯上，电话接通后他压着嗓子装作若无其事，甚至比平时还冷静三分：“怎么了？”

“今晚想吃什么？我工作提前结束了。”仝卓的声音传过来带动高天鹤的声线震颤，高天鹤正在思考怎么找一个叫仝卓不要回家的理由，却忘了甬道内因为分神接电话而随意搅动的手指，不留神戳到了自己的敏感点，没控制住泄出一声拐着弯的娇喘。

“鹤儿？怎么……”

“没事儿，小丸子在叫，可能是没有猫粮了。”高天鹤没过脑子，随口扯了个谎。

仝卓在那边压低声音笑：“小丸子昨天不是刚刚被送去李文豹家？鹤鹤，撒谎也要结合客观事实，你是不是发情了？”

高天鹤还想着嘴硬，眼角的生理泪水已经流了下来，却还是带着鼻音狡辩：“我没有，你听错了。”

接着门口传来钥匙转动的声音，仝卓的声音有着空荡的回声：“就算是我听错了，那这股香气又是谁的？”

他的Alpha带着一身室外的寒气打开了门。


End file.
